Loss Sweet Loss
by GAlvin43v3r
Summary: Kise is crying in the changing room for having lost against Seirin when he suddenly receives an unexpected visit. Maybe having lost is not as bad as he had expected at first...


**NOTE: Sorry for the chaos of updates. I don't know why the site had become crazy and had replaced this story with another of my Tales of Zestiria stories and I've been forced to re-update it ^^U  
**

* * *

When the last player of Kaijo leaves the changing room, Kise _finally_ stops smiling and lets his head fall forward while new suppressed tears begin to fall down his already wet cheeks. He was sitting on one of the benches, his arms resting on his knees by the elbows, all his body shaking lightly for the uncontrollable sobs.

He knew that no one in the team blamed him for having lost against Seirin in the finals, but still he couldn't avoid feeling frustrated: it was the last year their senpais were going to play and he had wanted to win with them. If he had just been stronger…if he had just been more cautious with his leg during his training…

New tears of frustration appear on his face. Damn it. He had wanted to win. _He really had wanted to win_ …

At that moment Kise hears the door opening again and he immediately cleans his face with a rude movement, although he knows that even with actor skills the newcomer is going to know that he has been crying, but well, he was going to try anyway. Besides, if it was one of the first years maybe he could even fool him and…

"Oi"

Kise freezes in place, because the moment he hears that deep voice he knows that to pretend is going to be impossibly hard… but he had never liked to reject a challenge, so after gulping he raises his head to find himself staring at his rival and hidden crush since Teiko.

"Hey, Aominecchi", he says with a cheery tone, his fake smile again in place, "it's been a while"

Aomine looks at him back with his usual impassible expression, both of his hands on his pockets and leaning all his height in one of his legs.

"I didn't know that you had come to see the match", Kise keeps talking, his brown eyes never leaving the blue ones which were fixed on him from above. Damn, that gaze was too intense, if he stopped talking then he would be screwed up, "at the end I wasn't able to beat Kagamicchi but well, next time for sure…"

"Kise", this one stops talking immediately when hearing Aomine saying his name with such a commanding tone, "you're not fooling me, you know?", he adds simply.

And with just those words Kise knows that he has lost, so he uses one of his hands to cover his eyes while biting his trembling bottom lip.

"I wanted to win, Aominecchi", he says almost in a whisper while new tears begin to appear.

He hears Aomine exhales a sigh from above.

"Of course you wanted. You'd be an idiot in other case"

Kise can't avoid exhaling a soft laugh despite he was still crying.

"If…if I'd just played better then…"

Suddenly he feels his wrist being grabbed with force, and he has barely time to open his eyes surprised for the sudden gesture just before Aomine's lips connect with his own for a few seconds before separating again. Kise can't avoid an astonished gasp while his eyes open wide, his heart beginning to beat with a desperate pace. Was he dreaming? He had to be. Aomine…Aomine had just kissed him!

"You're thinking too much, idiot", Aomine says then with his almost typical annoyed tone, although his voice sounded a little forced, as he was trying to sound casual on purpose, "you did all you could, and if your team hadn't depended so much on you then maybe…"

"You've kissed me", Kise interrupts him, fixing his eyes on Aomine's ones. He didn't care at all the motives of his loss, he could think about that later but right now there was just one thing that mattered, "Aominecchi…why?"

Aomine gulps, and after averting his eyes briefly he looks at Kise again. He clicks his tongue with annoyance, and Kise has time to notice that Aomine's cheeks are darker than usual before that sinful voice sounds again.

"As I've said, you're thinking too much", he snaps, and then his lips are on Kise's again but this time this one is prepared, and the moment he feels the contact he opens his mouth to grant access to Aomine's tongue, that immediately begins to explore his mouth with vigor. God, Kise knew that the logical thing to do would be to stop and ask Aomine for a proper explanation but to hell with that: he had been desiring this for too damn long and now that finally it was real he wasn't going to let it finish that quickly.

Kise stands up so Aomine doesn't have to be bent over and he throws his arms around Aomine's neck to try to return the kiss with the same intensity, although he knew that to try to win a battle of dominance with him was a sure loss but he couldn't care less.

They kiss for some moments, teeth nipping at the other one's due to the hurry and tongues meeting incredibly fast and messy, and when they are forced to separate to take some air Kise's hands immediately grab Aomine's jacket and begin to remove it.

"Too many clothes, Aominecchi", Kise says with a breathless voice, and he has time to feel Aomine's amused smirk against his own lips when he kisses him again.

"Eager, are we?", Aomine whispers against his lips with a too satisfied tone, but he complies and removes his jacket, and when Kise's hands immediately slip under the rest of his clothes and begins to touch his perfect abs with desperation, he can't avoid a laugh, "okay, okay, I get it"

Aomine pushes Kise back a little and with his characteristic fluency he removes the rest of his clothes in one smooth movement, and Kise can't avoid biting his bottom lip hungrily when seeing that perfect sculpted dark skin on full display.

"Now you're wearing too much", Aomine points out, and Kise forces himself to look at Aomine's face again and he is glad to have done so, because he can feel his heart beating even faster when realizing that Aomine is looking at him with the same suppressed lust. Could Aomine be wanting him as much as he wanted him? God, he could die from happiness.

It's Kise's turn to smirk, and then with excessive slowness he crosses his arms in front of him and removes his t-shirt, and he has to suppress a triumphal smile when hearing Aomine's breath hitching, although he hasn't time to be too satisfied about it because he has barely removed his shirt when Aomine's mouth settles in one on his nipples and begins to suck it enthusiastically.

" _Aah_ …Aomi…necchi… _aaah_ "

"Damn it, you're going to keep with the '- _chi_ ' even now?", Aomine almost snarls looking up at Kise, who can't avoid a soft chuckle.

"Sorry…Aomine", he says with a tender voice, and although a part of him wants to laugh for Aomine's stunned expression he can't do anything but moan when Aomine attacks his chest with more intensity than before, his tongue swirling expertly around his already hard nipple while using his other hand to attend the other one.

After abusing his chest for some more moments, Aomine finally kisses Kise again.

"Lie down on the floor", he says, making Kise frown with confusion.

"Why?",

Aomine gulps.

"You shouldn't be standing in your leg too much so lie down", he says.

"I'm fine", Kise protests, "besides the floor is too dirty to…"

"Lie down in the damn floor if you want we to do it", Aomine snaps.

Kise's eyes snap open when hearing Aomine's words, and when he assimilates the information he exhales a breathless gasp before dropping his sweated t-shirt in the floor and lying over it facing up. Aomine rolls his eyes.

"Damn, I didn't remember you were that slow", he comments while kneeling and leaning over the blond.

"W-what did you expect?", Kise snaps with a high-pitched voice, "you suddenly come here and want to have sex with me, I wouldn't have imagined that something like this could happ… _mmf_!"

Kise is forced to shut up when Aomine's tongue slips into his mouth again, and after exhaling a satisfied moan he rests his hands on Aomine's perfect back while returning the kiss. Aomine's hands settles then on Kise's hips and forces them to connect with his own, making the last one exhale a louder moan when Aomine begins to initiate a grinding movement while beginning to lick and bite his beautiful pale neck with hunger.

"Damn, you're loud…", Aomine comments, but there is no annoyance in his tone, and in fact his voice has sounded more sultry than before. Kise notices that, and with a pretended offended tone he speaks.

"Okay, from now on I'll be quiet then", he says, and okay, he wasn't expecting the way Aomine stops abusing his neck and smirks.

"Oh?", he says in an amused tone, "do you really think that you'll be able to keep quiet?", he asks with a lower tone than usual that goes directly to Kise's crotch. Oh god, he loved how damn competitive Aomine was in all the aspects.

"Well, I suppose that it'll depend on how good you are, _Daiki_ ", he says with the most sensual smile that he is able to use, and _god_ the way Aomine's breathing accelerates when Kises calls him by his name is much better than he had expected.

"Damn you", Aomine snarls before attacking Kise's mouth with vigor while incrementing the grinding movement, and Kise has to make a great effort to not to begin to moan right then, "I'm going to make all the damn place hear you", he threatens with a too-sensual-deep voice while beginning to travel down Kise's chest.

The last one uses one of his hands to cover his mouth but Aomine immediately grabs it.

"That's cheating", Aomine says with an evil smile while keeping traveling down, always depositing licks and bites in Kise's sweated skin.

This one exhales a frustrated groan and bites his bottom lip with force trying to suppress the moans…and when he feels Aomine's mouth beginning to tease his member above his pants, his beautiful blue eyes fixed on him and that damn smirk still on his face, he is about to throw to hell his pride and pleads him to stop completely or to do it properly…but at the end he decides to hold on, because damn, Aomine wasn't the only one who was competitive.

"Oh…you are lasting more than I expected", Aomine says with a teasing tone, making Kise glare at him, his bottom lip still between his perfect teeth trying to remain silent, "but…", and god, Kise's heart skips a beat when Aomine begins to lower down his pants and underwear without averting his eyes from his face, "…let's see how much you last now"

And then without warning Aomine engulfs his cock in one go giving it a hard suck, and Kise can't hold any longer and exhales a loud and aroused moan that resonates in all the changing room.

"That was too easy… _Ryota_ ", Aomine smirks, and although a part of Kise wants to hit him another part is still assimilating that Aomine has just called him by his name as well, and he is so happy that he didn't mind one bit how damn satisfied Aomine looked right now.

"Aomine…please…", he begs without shame, and Aomine is kind enough to not to tease him anymore and takes his cock again in his mouth, beginning to bob his head up and down more calmly, swirling his tongue to coat his member from bottom to top and using one of his hands to pump the base with a steady rhythm.

"Aah… _god_ … _nggh_ …Aomine…", Kise moans while resting one of his hands on Aomine's head.

This one exhales a groan that reverberates in Kise's cock, making the last one moan again for that pleasant vibration.

"God, you are too noisy, Kise…", Aomine says, and Kise can't avoid a smile when hearing the arousal in his voice.

Aomine continues sucking him off during some moments, and just when Kise can feel himself about to come, Aomine suddenly stops.

Kise opens his mouth to protest but he can't do so because Aomine takes the opportunity to introduce a couple of his fingers inside his mouth.

"Suck", he says, and since Aomine uses a rather soft tone despite the command Kise doesn't hesitate and complies, licking Aomine's fingers earnestly without avoiding a satisfied smile when seeing the way Aomine bites his bottom lip, his eyes full of lust.

"Do you want me to suck anything else?", Kise asks with a too innocent tone, and he can't avoid a laugh when Aomine's eyes open wide before returning the smirk.

"Not yet", he says in a lower tone, and Kise is about to tease him again when he feels Aomine's fingers beginning to tease his entrance, "but now I need you to relax, okay?"

Kise gulps and nods quickly.

"Okay", he says with a nervous smile, and Aomine immediately leans over him to capture his mouth while Kise's arms surround Aomine's neck.

"I'm putting the first", Aomine warns, and when Kise nods again he introduces the first finger.

The feeling is weird but it doesn't hurt, so some seconds later Aomine adds the second and when he feels Kise tensing, he immediately attacks his neck again to distract him. It takes Kise a little more to adapt, and when Aomine finally adds the last finger, Kise can't avoid a strained gasp, so Aomine incorporates again and begins to pump Kise's cock, pleasuring him so the pain of moving his fingers inside would be more bearable.

"You're doing okay, Kise", Aomine says, "just a little more…"

Kise nods, his eyes shut closed and a couple of rebel tears threatening to fall. Damn it, it hurt more than he had imagined but he didn't want to stop…and then suddenly Aomine touches something inside of him that makes his body arch from the pleasure.

" _Found it_ ", Aomine says with a triumphal voice, and before Kise could recover from the previous hit of pleasure Aomine attacks that spot again, and again, and again…and at the end Kise finds himself rocking back against Aomine's finger with abandon.

"God…oh god _Aomine_ … _nngh_...!", Kise moans.

"Damn Kise…", Aomine snarls, "sorry, but I have to stop or I'll come right now"

Kise exhales a laugh.

"Sorry", he says with an apologetic smile, and after Aomine removes his fingers he immediately incorporates to a sitting position and begins to unzip Aomine's pants.

"What…?", Aomine says surprised.

"Can I?", Kise asks fixing his gaze on Aomine while lowering his underwear until Aomine's member is liberated, and damn, he had to avoid a gulp because he had forgotten that Aomine was rather well sized…he didn't know if that was going to fit in him.

Aomine exhales a deep sigh before incorporating to a kneeled position.

"But stop when I warn… _fuck_ …!", Aomine exhales while his mouth falls opened and his eyes shut closed from the sudden pleasure when Kise takes him in completely and begins to suck as his life depends on it, fast and hard, "s-slow down or… _nngh_ …damn it, stop, STOP!"

"What? Is it that bad?", Kise exclaims.

"Of course not, dumbass, but I almost come!", Aomine shouts.

They keep staring at the other one and after some seconds they begin to laugh.

"Sorry", Kise says with an embarrassed smile, "I…I just…"

Aomine kisses him to shut him up.

"It doesn't matter but the next time, please, try to not to enter the zone to suck me off", he says with irony making Kise laugh.

"Okay", they stare at each other for some seconds and Kise gulps, "well, now..?"

Aomine hesitates for a moment before speaking.

"If you are on fours…your leg hurts?"

Kise's breath hitches and he shakes his head frantically.

"Okay", Aomine says with a smirk before settling his mouth on Kise's ear, making the last one shudder, "then…turn around for me, _Ryota_ "

And damn, Kise can't avoid a moan while obeying. Almost immediately he can feel Aomine's hands grabbing his hips firmly, and when this one deposit a soft kiss in his lower back he can't avoid another shudder.

"I'm putting in", Aomine warns, and the moment Kise nods Aomine begins to enter him slowly, and Kise can't avoid exhale a strained gasp while an intense pain assaults him, but he bites his bottom lip and forces himself to hold on, because damn, the way Aomine's grip increments the moment he enters him together with the low grunts that escapes his mouth are just too arousing, "god, you are so tight…"

"You don't say!", Kise can't avoid saying with irony, making Aomine laugh and kiss him again on his back.

"Sorry", Aomine says, "can you bear it?"

Kise nods.

"Yes, don't worry. Keep going"

Aomine kisses him again and then he begins to move again, slowly, calmly, and little by little the pain begins to disappear and just the pleasant sensation of being filled remains.

"You okay?", Aomine asks with a breathless tone, and Kise smiles because it was evident that he has been holding back until now, and it's time to change that, so without warning the next time that Aomine is going to thrust in with calm, Kise throws his hips back taking Aomine in roughly, and the both of them moan loudly as a result.

"D-damn you", Aomine snarls, his breathing fast and hard.

"Sorry, _Daiki_ , but you calm pace is annoying"

Kise says turning his head back with a teasing tone but making sure to look at Aomine tenderly, making the last one to show an evil smile on his handsome face.

"Okay, you've asked for it, _Ryota_ "

And then, Aomine speeds up, and in no time Kise finds himself moaning loudly while Aomine pounds into him with a frenetic pace, his hips slamming against Kise's ass with abandon and low groans escaping his mouth with every powerful thrust.

"God…oh god Aomine…harder!". Kise cries rocking back his hips, the sound of skin meeting skin resounding in the room due to the fast pace they were using.

"Kise…god…Kise…", Aomine groans while changing lightly the angle of his thrust making Kise arch his back while the previous explosive pleasure hits him again.

"Aaah…oh god Aomine yes… _yes_ … _there_!", he shout without shame.

"Fuck, Kise… _nngh_!"

Aomine leans above Kise and bites his shoulder while thrusting into him with even more force, making the last one to moan again, aroused for the sudden sting of Aomine's teeth biting his flesh.

"Ao…Aomine…I'm…I'm going to…"

"Yeah…", Aomine whispers in Kise's ear while using one of his hands to grab Kise's hard member and beginning to stroke it at the same pace that his powerful thrusts, "come for me, _Ryota_ "

And if Kise was already about to come, when he hears Aomine whispering his name in such a tone directly on his ear he can't last any longer and reaches his climax. The trembling of his ass around Aomine's member throws him over the edge and while exhaling Kise's name he reaches his orgasm as well.

They remain in that position for some moments, their fast breathings resounding in the room, and Aomine is the first one who moves making Kise turns his head to the side to share a languid kiss, their tongues connecting playfully and without any hurry.

"Does this mean that you like me as well?", Kise asks then with a happy smile, making Aomine roll his eyes while exhaling a resigned sigh.

"As I've said, you think too much", he says while standing up with a pretended annoyed tone, but he has a hint of a smile on his face.

"Ooh, Aominecchi, so mean ~", Kise says, his wide smile contrasting with the pretended sad tone.

"Come on, get dressed, your team must be worried", Amine snaps, but he is smiling so his rude words don't have any effect.

"Hai, hai", Kise says simply standing up as well and getting dressed, and when they finally leave the changing room, he had to remember to erase that stupid smile on his face.

He knew that maybe he was being a jerk for being that happy when he has lost the finals, but damn it, now he was dating Aomine Daiki thanks to that loss, was that better than having won?

Kise looks at his now boyfriend, whose arm was casually surrounding his waist in a rather possessively way, and he can't avoid smiling widely again. Yes. Without any doubt, it was better than anything else.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed it! Kudos, comment or critics would be appreciated ;)**


End file.
